


one more time

by babyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Non-Consensual Touching, Party, and then making up, ft angry johnny, like just the tiniest part at the end, pretty much a fic about markhyuck fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyongie/pseuds/babyongie
Summary: Donghyuck never thought he and Mark would reach a point in their relationship where they would be on the brink of a break-up. Nonetheless, even with all those intense emotions clouding their minds and hearts, when Donghyuck finds himself in trouble it's Mark who'll always protect him.(donghyuck also figures out his members would beat up someone for him, and hey, he might very well have his own hit team.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 628





	one more time

**Author's Note:**

> hi?? LOL WHY DO I WRITE idk how to write coherently but like its fun and allows me to procrastinate on actual work without feeling like a complete lazy bUm :D so this was birthed from thin air, just a random idea that crossed my mind and i have this math project i really need to do but instead i did thIS !!!!!!!! yay markhyuck, boo math !!! :D 
> 
> but i do feel like it got a little rushed at the end?? idk, if it comes of like that, i'm sorry ahahaha
> 
> EDIT: HI so i finally managed to....... like..... kind of edit this???? i don't have a beta but i tried my best :(( i finally managed to find energy to turn of lapslock so there's that, there's also some punctuation and grammar errors i think i've fixed ??? idk if anyone sees anything more then just let me know!!!
> 
> (i wrote this with seungri as the creepy guy in mind, i said what i said)
> 
> hehe anyWays thank you so much for reading !!! stay safe and healthy and hydrated !! <33 lots of love, cel !!!

_**!! tw:** mentions on non-consensual touching **!!**_

* * *

Donghyuck was annoyed.

He was annoyed that he had been peer-pressured into attending a private party hosted by an older SM artist. He was annoyed at the coruscant array of neon lights that blinded his eyes and at the thunderous music that made his skin tingle, uncomfortably. He was annoyed that he wasn't satisfied at the event, that he simply couldn't pick himself up and join the dance floor, that he couldn't even relax and unwind from the recent weeks of promotions he had gone through.

He was annoyed at his fight with Mark.

The lights didn't light up anything, Donghyuck thought as he found himself scanning each and every corner of the club, searching for Mark and _ah_ , there he was. Donghyuck felt like he was boring holes into Mark's head from the staring. He was certain Mark could feel his lingering gaze but the other didn't even seem to care, not passing a single glance towards him.

Mark was conversing with Kai, sitting on the edge of a plush sofa, his elbows perched on his knees, completely immersed in whatever the older artist was saying. Donghyuck swallowed harshly, studying the way the dazzling lights dusted Mark's high cheeks bones and brought out the sparkle in his eyes. The throng of people between them didn't come between Donghyuck's longing stare and even when someone bumped into him, his eyes found Mark again.

Donghyuck continued beating himself up internally because, in the end, it was his fault they were fighting. He still doesn't know what was going through his mind when he asked Mark, the boy that he was _and_ is still very much in love with if they should break up.

He had regretted it instantly, the way Mark's shoulders slumped defeatedly and his head hung low had hurt to watch. He couldn't imagine the pain that must have been carried with his words but before allowing any space for explanation, Mark had let out a teary scoff and stormed off.

That had been a couple of weeks ago and they hadn't talked since. It was mentally and emotionally exhausting to keep up their happy facades on-screen but they had done it and thankfully none of their fans seemed to pick up on the tension between them. Donghyuck was also certain he had used up all his tears. After being caught sobbing into his pillow by Johnny who had walked into their room laughing, which had turned awkward for the both of them Donghyuck had learnt his lesson. He had instead, resorted to crouching down on the shower floor, the echo of water gushing covered his sobs and the water would drench his hair and droplets trickled down his face making it impossible to distinguish between them and his salty tears.

But neither Mark nor he had walked up to each other to talk it out. _Hell_ , Donghyuck didn't even know if they were still together at this point and he had no way of figuring out with Mark avoiding him and leaving his pleading texts on _read_ all the damn time.

On the other hand, although Donghyuck was remorseful of what he had said to Mark, he felt he wasn't completely in the wrong to suggest it. Ever since he and Mark had started dating, the young boy looked at idols who dated people from other groups or non-idols in a whole new light.

Because in all honesty, he couldn't maintain a stable relationship with his member.

In the end, Donghyuck knew he couldn't blame anyone, not even Mark.

Mark was insanely talented, debuted in every single NCT sub-unit except WayV and part of SuperM, a group that was dubbed the _‘Avengers of K-POP’_. Mark Lee, the golden boy of SM entertainment, loved by one and all.

But behind the perfect Mark he seemed to show everyone, on and even off-camera, Donghyuck had seen the real Mark. The Mark who was busy and stressed and so damn overworked. The Mark that spent hours in the studio, the Mark that monitored his dances with nothing but disappointment, the Mark that would collapse onto Donghyuck's bed in exhaustion.

And ultimately Donghyuck felt like a burden sometimes. It wasn't that Mark made him feel like that. No, Mark was the perfect boyfriend just like he was the perfect idol. But, as Mark facetimed him instead of resting after a concert with SuperM or as Mark played the guitar for Donghyuck when he was feeling a little down instead of catching up on sleep, there was a nagging at the back of Donghyuck's mind that tugged ferociously at his heartstrings and didn’t let up.

Maybe, if Mark didn't have to have an additional burden of a boyfriend, he could relax a bit more.

Donghyuck eventually snapped out of his longing daze and decided to stop drowning himself in his eternal misery and instead drown himself with overpriced booze. Donghyuck ordered a random drink, not familiar enough with drinks to easily order something he knew he would like, but whatever it was strong. _Perfect_. The burning sensation of the beverage burnt as it went down his throat but oddly, it was satisfying.

The young boy quickly straightened up when he felt a figure slid into the stool next to him. Turning around, he was shocked to see a member of a senior idol group he admired a lot. For the first time that night, he let himself smile genuinely as he bowed and greeted the male.

"Hello! NCT 127's maknae, Haechan? Am I right?" The idol's sudden question surprised Donghyuck whose eyes widened but nodded in response, shyly. "Your recent comeback was very enjoyable to watch, congratulations! I’m looking forward to more of your music."

"Thank you so much," Donghyuck managed to say, as pride bubbled inside his stomach. Such a famous group's member complimenting NCT? That was an honour. Donghyuck was restless in his seat, the words of the idol along with the alcohol he had just drunk taking a toll on him. "I'm a _huge_ fan of yours," Donghyuck ended up blurting out, a pink hue appearing on his tanned skin at his words. The male idol only laughed gently in return, quietly thanking him.

After that it was quiet between them, Donghyuck playing with his drink instead of drinking it just in case he ended up making an even more of a fool out of himself in front of his senior. When Donghyuck casually snuck a quick look at the male idol, he was surprised to see the idol watching him, a somewhat _baleful_ look directed right at him. Donghyuck blinked and looked away quickly, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Everything afterwards happened almost instantaneously.

The aura around them darkened by the second and there was a heaviness surrounding him. Donghyuck's right leg bounced uncontrollably like it did whenever he was nervous and he could feel small goosebumps erupt all over his arms. The younger boy squirmed in his seat, glancing back at the much older male and his polite smile was gone the moment he realised the man was still staring at him.

In what he hoped was sly, Donghyuck looked around the party, his eyes flitting through the large space as he tried to look for a familiar face. In particular, Mark's. But, of course, Donghyuck's luck had caused Mark to move from where he had been previously and completely out of sight. During his search, that grew more and more panicked as the moments passed, Donghyuck hadn't realised how close the idol had gotten to him, how close the man's face was to his. He didn't realise until a large hand gripped his thigh tightly, almost painfully. Donghyuck gasped, startling in his seat and his eyes wide in horror at the hand before looking up at the male.

"I," Donghyuck's voice was drowned out by not the music but by his own heart drumming deafeningly in his chest. The situation wasn't just awkward anymore, it was predatory and Donghyuck was close to tears when he felt the male tighten his hold on his thigh.

There was an imperious air surrounding the idol and Donghyuck just knew, telling the man to stop wouldn’t get him anywhere but he said it anyway. It was said softly, his voice wavering in fear but instead the man looked at him amusedly and suddenly Donghyuck felt so, completely alone. Being so important and trustworthy in the idol community, he didn't know if anyone else would even take him seriously. But at the same time, he didn't want an old man to force himself on him.

"You know, you're very pretty, Haechan." The man's voice was dangerously low and throaty, so quiet he barely heard it over the loud music. But he did hear it and he was terrified. He curled in on himself in a reticent manner but the idol just seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. He was so close Donghyuck could smell the alcohol, the nicotine and other unidentifiable scents lingering on the older male in such an overpowering manner, that it was choking him.

Feeling so overwhelmed, so shaken up from what the male idol was trying to do, Donghyuck stood up, whispered a shaky apology and bolted. He walked away quickly, in a random direction, trying to hide among the crowd but through the corner of his eyes, he realised, in horror, that the man had proceeded to follow him.

The young boy wanted to burst into tears. _No_ , he just wanted to find Mark. Mark would keep him safe; Mark always did. But Mark was nowhere to be found and so when a hand gripped his wrist, Donghyuck could do nothing but bite harshly down on his lower lip and screw his eyes shut. Looking back at the idol, he almost threw up the drink he had when he saw the amatory needs swirling in his eyes. Donghyuck looked around again as he tugged at his hand, but felt himself slowly give up when he couldn't even find Johnny who was the size of a fucking _tower_.

Tears of frustration and fear spilled down cheeks and it was obvious how the idol seemed to revel in his state and that, _that_ disgusted the boy to no extent. But maybe fate decided to be nice to him because Donghyuck froze when his eyes caught a familiar figure.

There Mark Lee stood, in a small and dark corner, leaning against a wall, his head bent as he tapped away on his phone. _Like seeing a guardian angel_ , Donghyuck thought as a choked sob escaped his lips. Donghyuck turned to the male and gathered up the remains of his confidence. "My boyfriend's over there," he choked out, finally managing to release his hand from the other's grip. Donghyuck rubbed his wrist, the redness predicting a nasty bruise in the morning.

But in response, the man rolled his eyes. A small smirk played on his lips as he shrugged and he leaned in close to Donghyuck's ear, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, baby boy. Why don’t we get out of here, yeah?" And then the man plunged. Donghyuck was lucky he escaped the man's clutches again, only doing so because he was quick on his feet and even with that, he had barely missed the man's grabbing fingers.

He didn't think twice before running at full speed towards Mark.

To say Mark was surprised to see Donghyuck barrel into him out of nowhere would be an understatement. Mark was shocked mum when Donghyuck proceeded to grab his shoulders and hide behind him. Mark looked behind him, feeling his boyfriend shake in fear and worry pooled inside him, stabbing at his heart in a way that it hurt. Mark spun around, squinting in the darkness to look at Donghyuck who seemed to be shaken up. His head was hung down low and he just wouldn't stop shivering even when Mark reached out to hold his hand. Mark was slow with his actions as he hooked a finger under Donghyuck's chin and lifted his head lightly.

Mark felt his heart break when he saw tears dampening Donghyuck's soft cheeks, his eyes glazed over with a fear Mark had never seen before. "Hey, hey," Mark started, holding Donghyuck by his shoulders, his voice gentle and comforting. "I've got you, calm down Hyuckie. Tell me what's wrong, yeah?"

Donghyuck opened his mouth to respond but he just couldn't form words and instead let out a hiccupped sob. "He," Donghyuck managed and with a shaky finger, he pointed to someone behind Mark. Using his body to shield Donghyuck, Mark spun around.

Mark sized up the male before slightly cocking his head to the side. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, his voice hinted with vague emotions. Mark could guess what was happening, but he hoped it wasn't that, he hoped maybe he had misread the situation. He didn’t want Donghyuck to go through something like that.

"Hm?" The idol ran his eyes up and down Mark's body before shrugging. He leaned to glance at Donghyuck, his eyes settling on him and then claimed something that made Mark's blood boil in fury. “We were just having a little bit of fun, weren’t we Haechannie?"

Mark could feel the hot anger thrumming through his veins. Fun? Reducing _his_ boyfriend to a state of messy tears and choked sobs was fun? His knuckles had turned white from balling them up so tightly, his teeth gritted in an attempt to stay silent, to stay level-headed and not make any rash decisions. But all calm thoughts flew out his mind when the man reached out and caressed Donghyuck's cheek.

Unable to contain his anger, Mark aimed his fist right at the male idol and he was sure it would've caused a lot of commotion if it wasn't for the hand that stopped him. Johnny towered above the group, Mark's fist in his hand, Jaehyun right behind him.

"Mark, what the hell?" Jaehyun hissed, glancing at Donghyuck then the male idol and then moving to stand in front of Donghyuck as well, creating a small circle around the youngest. None of them needed a scandal for picking a fight with a senior, not here in front of everyone.

Instead of answering, Mark tried to escape Johnny's vice-like grip but when Johnny tightened his grip, Mark winced. "Fuck, _hyung_ , that hurts." Mark resorted to glaring at the man with eyes filled with intense venom and burning rage.

Johnny released Mark's hand slowly, patting it in a silent apology and even though Mark wanted to get mad, he knew it would have been bad if Johnny hadn't stopped him. Johnny turned around to the older idol; his tall figure pugnacious. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked, his lips pursed into a thin line. But he didn’t need an answer because from the way Donghyuck was on the floor in a scared heap and the way Mark was so quick to resort to using his fists, it was obvious what had happened.

The male idol threw a glance at Donghyuck before looking up at Johnny and smartly decided that Donghyuck wasn't worth this much trouble. So, with a hand carding through his dark hair, he flashed them all a playful smile. "I was just leaving," he said airily and with a wink, that caused Mark's frown to deepen, he turned around and left.

Mark took a couple of deep breaths before dropping down, kneeling next to Donghyuck. A shaky sigh escaped the younger boy's lips as he finally felt safe again. His eyes were tightly shut but he leaned into Mark's embrace, Mark cradling him close to his chest.

Following Mark, both Jaehyun and Johnny squatted down next to Donghyuck. "What the fuck was that?" Jaehyun asked with a heavy sigh. Donghyuck looked at his members surrounding him and curled up into Mark's arms as he tried his best to explain what had happened but halfway through, he just stopped, physically unable to continue.

Jaehyun let out a sound of surprise, Johnny listening with his face contorted in disgusted awe at how Donghyuck described what the idol had done. Johnny was furious, the boy couldn't even finish the complete story before hiding in Mark's chest, grasping his shirt tightly, whimpering in pain and fright.

Mark's body had gone all rigid, his arms tensing up around him. His aura radiated something along the lines of fierce and protective but also deadly. "That motherfucker," Mark cursed, "I'm going _fucking_ to finish him."

"No, no you are not," Johnny said, his tone calm but it was a little too calm. Everyone knew how scary Johnny was when he got mad and right now, everyone knew they should quite probably pray for the idol who decided to mess with Johnny's _literal_ child. "You're going to take Hyuck back to the dorms and I'll handle this." Anger seemed to be churning beneath his eyes as he stood up.

Jaehyun quickly followed before suddenly pausing. He looked down at the younger boy and patted his shoulder gently, "Hyuck? You're ok, we've got you. You're safe." And with that, he went after Johnny

Donghyuck let out a delayed, muffled _mm-hm_ , enjoying the way Mark hugged him with fierce protectiveness, enjoying the way Mark's cologne seemed to calm him down, enjoying the way Mark peppered kisses onto his hair. It had been weeks since they had even properly looked at each other and Mark's absence along with what had just happened seemed to be catching up to him in an overpowering manner.

"Hyuckie?" Mark whispered, his heart clenching painfully when the boy let out another sob, "let's go, yeah?" Donghyuck weakly nodded, getting off the ground. He stumbled as he tried to balance on his feet and probably would have tumbled over if Mark hadn't caught him in time. Mark's gaze was loving as he gently cupped Donghyuck's cheeks, his thumb rubbing away the stray tears.

But good things never lasted. As soon as the two entered the car, the emotions seemed to dissipate. Instead, a tight tension blanketed them, so heavy it weighed down on Donghyuck painfully. When Mark looked over at him, Donghyuck was shocked to see tears lightly glaze his eyes. "Can I call you my boyfriend anymore?" A sad frown twisted the corners of Mark's mouth and his voice cracked as if he was trying not to cry.

When they reached the dorms, Mark walked Donghyuck to his room, checking up on him one last time before attempting to leave but Donghyuck had closed the door before he could do so. His eyes were wide with a yearning that made Mark pause. “Please stay."

"I thought you wanted to bre-"

Donghyuck closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears. "Stop, Mark, _please_ just stay." The way he begged made it inexorable for Mark to leave, he was ever so weak for Donghyuck. So, with a tentative air around him, Mark settled himself down on the edge of Donghyuck's bed as Donghyuck changed into more comfortable clothes. When the younger sat down next to Mark, there was an awkward distance between them. He eyed it unhappily but didn't know whether Mark would appreciate him scooting closer. Mark ignored the awkwardness and simply drew patterns on the carpeted floor with his foot and the silence seemed to loom over them and last forever until he turned around and face Donghyuck.

"Are you alright?" Donghyuck thought about the question, he was a little shaken up, still a little scared but he would be alright. He had Mark with him and his group members. With that type of support, he knew everything would be alright soon. When Donghyuck nodded, Mark nodded as well satisfied. But then he paused, his jaw clenching. "Did he touch you?"

And although Donghyuck didn't want to, he nodded at this question too. Mark looked at him expectantly and Donghyuck swallowed harshly, before speaking, his voice shaky. "He _caressed_ my cheek," he whispered. Donghyuck straightened up when Mark knelt in front of him, a thumb rubbed at his cheek as if erasing the touch of the other man. "He _groped_ my thigh," Donghyuck added, breaths getting heavy when Mark dropped his hand down to Donghyuck's thighs. He felt Mark trace small circles on his skin, the action innocent and heart-warming. "And he gripped my wrist, really tightly." Donghyuck pouted, holding his hand up examining it and flinching at the outlines of a bruise. Mark too looked at it closely, inhaling sharply as he stared at it. His fingers ghosted along his wrist and Donghyuck thought he was going to press a kiss on his skin when suddenly Mark jumped away.

It was too quick, too sudden and pained expression flickered through his face. Mark paused for a second before posing another question. "I know I shouldn't ask this now but I can't help it... When," he faltered, almost as if he was scared as if he was expecting the worst out of his question, "when you said we should break up, why?"

Donghyuck froze up at what Mark asked. He knew it was coming but the way Mark asked him, the pain conveyed in those eight short words tugged at his heart in more ways than one. "Mark, I-" Donghyuck started, standing up.

"Don't you love me anymore?" 

Donghyuck frantically shook his head, reaching out to hold Mark's hand but the older boy pulled away. " _God_ , no Mark. Never." Donghyuck exhaled heavily, "I – I love you _so_ much since we were young to now to the future. I just,"

"Are you sure about that? If you love me, why would you bring up breaking up?" An annoyed grunt escaped Mark's lips.

"It's _because_ I love you!" Donghyuck exclamation was more of a whisper, his voice had gotten stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried to explain as he watched the confusion on the older male's face. "It’s just that – _well_ – you graduated Dream but it was like your workload got even more hectic. Right now, you have 127's comeback, all those SuperM concerts _and_ now you’re back in Dream and we’re preparing for our first album and I just... well, I just thought a relationship would be hard for you." A long pause. "I didn't want to be a burden to you, Mark."

It was dead quiet after what Donghyuck has said, an unidentifiable emotion flickering through Mark's face. His brows were furrowed, lines creasing his forehead as he tried to comprehend the boy's words before, to Donghyuck's utmost horror, tears spilled from his eyes.

"You idiot," Mark mumbled, wiping away his tears, walking towards Donghyuck and gathering him up in his arms. His hands wrapped around Donghyuck's waist, tightening until Donghyuck was certain Mark was trying to strangle him. "God, stupid. You're so stupid. You had me so worried, I – I thought you got sick of me or you started liking someone else or–" Mark pulled away, his hands reaching out to cup Donghyuck's cheeks, towering over him with his slightly taller self. "What will I do with you, Hyuckie?"

And with that, Mark pressed his lips onto Donghyuck's. It was a quick kiss but filled with the passion that had been building up from the past weeks. They kissed again, consumed in their world and Donghyuck was certain Mark could hear his heart. Whether he could or not, Mark, however, could only focus on his boyfriend's addictive lips, nipping away at the flesh of his lower lip causing Donghyuck's hands to fly up and tug at his hair.

" _You_ _idiot_."

Donghyuck pulled away from the kiss, his lips red and slightly swollen. "Stop calling me names!" he whined, his face ablaze.

"Well, can you blame me? Why, _why on Earth_ would you think you're a burden, baby? You're not, you're the exact opposite! You're the only reason I'm as relaxed as I am when my schedule gets so hectic. Knowing you're at the dorms, with open arms for me to dive into and cuddle is practically the only reason I get through a full day of performances and training and whatnot. I think I'd fall apart if you weren't with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Mark nodded, his thumb gently caressing the corner of Donghyuck's lips. He revelled in the way the tension around them dissolved as Donghyuck leaned up to caress his cheek. He paused for a bit before grinning stupidly. "It’s like photosynthesis!"

"It's like _what_?" Donghyuck giggled lightly, the sound muffled by the way he buried his head into Mark's shoulder.

"You know, photosynthesis. You're the sun, my sun and your love and our relationship is turned into energy for me and I turn that energy into oxygen for our grass fields." Donghyuck's unimpressed expression made Mark chuckle lightly, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Ok, that didn't come out as romantically as I thought it would, but you get it!"

"That's not how photosynthesis works," Donghyuck mumbled before leaning in to kiss Mark again. Mark giggled into the kiss. The two were so near and Donghyuck felt his whole-body tingle as he leaned in even closer. The way Mark pulled him in, claiming his mouth in a much more intense, hungry kiss was enough for his legs to give but Donghyuck slowly pulled away, grazing his lips over Mark's sharp jawline as he panted, before suddenly yanking away, his face screwed up in annoyance.

"Mark Lee, you moron, stop calling NCTzens grass fields!"

**_((_** _the next morning, when donghyuck woke up to mark not in bed with him, he had panicked, thinking he had drunk too much and imagined everything. but then, wandering into the dining area and coming face with not only johnny and jaehyun but also jeno, lucas_ and _mark_ _sporting bruises on their knuckles, he didn’t comment on it and just passed them some ice with a soft smile on his face. **))**_


End file.
